High fluid pressure cleaning equipment has been utilized to direct cleaning solutions to floor surfaces to be cleaned. A floor cleaner for discharging cleaning fluid under pressure to a desired location is disclosed by Poppitz in U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,050. The cleaner has an inverted pan-shaped housing enclosing a rotatable spinner assembly equipped with rotatable laterally directed arms for carrying cleaning fluid under pressure to nozzles. The bottom edge of the housing is spaced above the surface being cleaned at a relatively large distance whereby the high pressure cleaning fluid easily escapes and is not contained within the housing resulting in a lesser washing penetration and increased use of cleaning fluid.